


Hello There

by Allise



Series: Clone Wars Shenanigans and Self Indulgences [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Ghost(s), Gen, I just really want Rey and Finn to have met Obi-Wan a long time ago, No the answer is no, Rey and Finn meet the group, lineage family, no i havent finished the Rise of Skywalker but is that going to stop me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allise/pseuds/Allise
Summary: After the final battle, Rey and Finn get to meet up with a few other Jedi that have passed into the Force. Rey and Finn expect to see familiar and unfamiliar faces of course, but there's one face they recognize that shocks everyone else, including themselves.
Relationships: Finn & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Rey
Series: Clone Wars Shenanigans and Self Indulgences [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792738
Comments: 9
Kudos: 389





	Hello There

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really emotional about Obi wan and his part in the movies as a teacher/guide and i just really wanted for him to have met our sequel heroes early on in their lives
> 
> no idea if their characterizations are accurate since i havent finished the sequels but you know what can u do ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> no beta we die like men

_ “Hello, Rey.” _

With a gasp, she turned around, met with the wizened face of  _ Luke Skywalker’s ghost?  _

The old man laughed, and Rey had a feeling that he would have put his hands on her shoulders if he were able to.  _ “You have done well, child. I am very proud of you.”  _ He said, eyes warm and kind that all she could do was let out a watery laugh. 

“Only, because of you.” She wiped her eyes, “you and all the Jedi were there with me.”

“Rey? Who-” She turned around, watching with delight as Finn’s jaw dropped. “Holy shit?”

“Finn,” she laughed and gestured to the Master, “this is Luke Skywalker.”

Luke’s eyes twinkled, _ “it is a pleasure to finally meet you.” _

Finn visibly flushed, bowing haltingly as he stammered, “uh- very- it’s a nice- no, sorry. It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Master Skywalker.” He held out his hand for a brief moment before retracting it awkwardly with a nervous chuckle as he remembered that Luke Skywalker was a ghost. 

_ “Luke is fine, young man. Besides, I think it’s high time you meet the others.” _ He smirked.

“Others?” Rey echoed. There were other Jedi?

_ “The others.”  _ He repeated, turning around to walk away from the celebrations.  _ “Come, we don’t have all night.” _

Finn looked to her, brows raised in question. She shrugged back and began to follow Luke as he led them further and further away from everyone else. 

_ “Here.”  _ Rey would have walked right through him if she didn’t stop in time.  _ “This is the place.”  _

Here? Where was here? She looked around, but found that the surroundings were still more or less the same as before. Tall trees, some rocks, lots of vines and other shrubbery. There didn’t seem to be anything special.

Luke chuckled, no doubt seeing their confusion.  _ “Search in the Force, young ones.”  _

“The Force?” Finn asked, “but I don’t-”

Luke raised a brow and gestured at himself, as if to say, ‘and what am I then?’ Rey smiled and looked pointedly at her friend. “It’s easy.” She said, “reach out with your feelings, Finn. I’ll help you.”

She closed her eyes as he did and breathed in deeply, stretching her senses outward, cajoling it around Finn as he did as well. She was met with a warmth that seeped into her bones.  _ This is Finn?  _ She thought in surprise. The Force cradled them, and it seemed to almost be laughing in joy. As much as the Force could laugh.

_ “You’ve done well.” _

Her eyes snapped open at the familiar voice. 

“General Organa.” Finn laughed as Leia made herself known in the Force. 

_ “Hello, Rey, Finn. It is so good to see you.”  _ She smiled at them both as she stood next to Luke.

“This is what you meant,” Rey could barely keep her excitement under wraps, “isn’t it. We’re meeting all the others.”

_“You are.”_ Luke nodded. _“Tonight, you will meet the most influential Jedi of the past. Think of it as… a family reunion.”_ He smiled.

_ “Hog them enough, you have. See them now, I wish to.”  _ Rey let out a startled snort as a small, green alien knocked his cane against Luke’s shins. 

She bowed, idly aware of Finn doing the same. “Master Yoda.” It just had to be, she couldn't think of anyone else.

_ “Rey and Finn, good it is, to meet you at last.”  _

The twins smiled at them.  _ “He is an acquired taste.”  _ Luke snarked.

Yoda just cackled.  _ “Stuck with me you are. Remember that I will.” _

_ “Of course, Master.” _

Finn leaned in closer to her, his joy radiating into the Force that it was infectious. “This is  _ so _ cool.”

“Tell me about it.” She whispered back. She was smiling so wide that it actually hurt.

_ “Excuse me, but why does Yoda get introduced first and not me! Luke, Leia, I am your father!”  _

Rey and Finn whipped back towards the gathering Force ghosts in shock. That- that was… 

_ “Honestly, dad, that’s the exact reason.”  _ General Organa rolled her eyes- and suddenly she was younger now, hair expertly done in two buns and standing in a flowing, starlight white dress. Luke was younger as well, wearing the classic rebellion orange, pilot uniform. He had no beard, which was strange, she had only ever seen him with his beard.

The man that appeared next to them was young as well with a scar over one eye. He looked at them, and Rey knew instantly that  _ this  _ was the man that Kylo Ren had most revered. This was Vader. 

_ This  _ was Anakin Skywalker.

He grinned.  _ “Hey, nice job with Palpatine.” _

She chuckled nervously, heart beating thunderously inside her chest. The fucking whiplash she got from the difference in speech patterns between him and his children was huge. 

“Er- thanks?” Finn shrugged, which was better than she was doing, Rey was still sort of gaping.

He nudged her shoulder. “Yeah- uh, wow, that guy… total asshole, right?” She winced and would have smacked herself if it weren’t for how the other ghost laughed. 

_ “Man, you’ve got that right!”  _

General Organa sighed.  _ “You know, we wouldn’t have had to deal with Palpatine if you had just offed him saaaay, around four or so decades ago?”  _

_ “I am hurt, Leia!”  _ Anakin gasped, placing a hand over his heart in mock pain.  _ “I did all that I could!” _

Rey snickered as both Skywalker twins rolled their eyes. Yoda shook his head and whacked Anakin with his stick.  _ “Leave now, I shall. To you all, goodnight.”  _

She waved her hand as Master Yoda disappeared into the Force. Finn did the same, though the look of confusion on his face never left as he tried to connect the old troll and his relationship to the Skywalkers. Right, she never got the chance to explain. She'll do that later.

Luke shrugged at Yoda’s leave.  _ “Well, I think that’s nearly everyone… dad, where’s Obi-Wan?” _

_ “Obi-Wan? I have no idea.”  _ Anakin hummed,  _ “he said he’d be here though. Wonder if he got distracted by Mace again.” _

_ “Last time I saw him he was talking to Ben.”  _ Seeing the look of confusion on Finn’s face, General Organa corrected herself.  _ “Kylo Ren.” _

“His real name is Ben?!”

She nodded with a long suffering sigh.  _ “Yes, we named him Ben Solo. I blame dad for my son changing his name to Kylo Ren.” _

_ “I mean… it kinda suited him?”  _

If someone asked Rey what her favorite memory was, she’d say it’d be of General Organa pulling off her twin brother’s piloting gloves to smack Anakin Skywalker in the face with it.

_ “I’m not even gone for ten minutes and already it seems that there’s been a brawl.”  _ A posh, accented voice caused a halt in the Skywalker family’s little tussle where Luke was trying to pull Leia off of their father, who was valiantly trying to cover his face as she smacked him over and over again with the gloves.

All three perked up,  _ “Obi-Wan!” _

A figure appeared behind them, arms across his chest as the man raised a brow at the Skywalkers, a faint smile tugging at his lips as the bearded man stared them down. Sheepishly, they untangled themselves from each other. 

Finally, Obi-Wan raised his gaze to meet Rey’s and Finn’s, eyes softening as he regarded them. 

_ “Hello there.” _

* * *

_ Rey was lost. She was six years old and she was absolutely and unbelievably lost. _

_ With a hiccup, she fell to the ground, uncaring of the sand that she would undoubtedly find in her pants and boots later. She tried her best not to cry. Crying meant she was wasting water, and on Jakku water was precious!  _

_ Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry! Her lip quivered as she tried to stop her tears, to no avail. The six year old couldn’t help it and the tears ran freely down her face and dripped onto the sand as she sobbed, her little hands rubbing at her eyes as she sat there. _

_ “Hello there, young one.”  _

_ Rey hiccuped, raising her head as a figure suddenly appeared in front of her, blocking the sun and giving her shade. She couldn’t quite make out the details of the man, he was wearing a hood. Her lip quivered again. _

_ “Ah, I must seem very scary don’t I, youngling. Here-” the figure pushed back the hood to reveal a man underneath it! Rey liked his eyes, they looked kind. _

_ The man smiled softly at her and wiped away her tears gently. “Now, isn’t that better?” _

_ She nodded, sniffling and letting this strange man help her stand on her own feet. “What is your name young one?” _

_ “Rey.” She murmured, bunching her hands in her shirt. “My name’s Rey.” _

_ “A wonderful name for such a fierce girl.” The kind man grinned, and she found herself grinning back. “Come now, the sun is setting, which means it shall be cooler. Let’s get to somewhere safe.” _

_ She giggled as he led her through the desert, watching in delight as the stars made themselves known as the sun disappeared behind the horizon.  _

_ The man smiled at her as she took his hand.  _

_ “These are your first steps, Rey. Rise and take them.” _

* * *

“It’s you.” Rey and Finn said, then they looked at each other in shock.

Obi-Wan smiled back at them, eyes just as warm as before.  _ “It was.”  _

_ “What?”  _ Luke frowned,  _ “you three have met before.” _

_ “Oh, not together, no.”  _

“You were there,” Finn gasped. “On the ship, when I was only a cadet. You- you helped me up when I fell and led me back to the barracks. You held me when I was too scared to fall asleep.” His eyes were filled with unshed tears as he talked, and Rey could barely fault him for his emotions as they were confronted with the man that had helped them so long ago. Not that she would anyways. 

She turned back to the man that had led her on Jakku. “And you helped me to shelter when I was six, in the desert. I was so lost.”

_ “I remember.”  _ He laughed.  _ “You both were so cute, now look at you. Defeating Siths and bringing good to the Universe. I am so very proud of you two, you've grown into who exactly you were meant to be.”  _

Rey felt a swell of pride in her chest, even as she teared up. She wiped them away. “I- I woke up in a hut, alone, under a blanket. I thought that I made you up.”

_ “Well, I’m happy to tell you that you’re not crazy. Or at least, no more crazy than you already are.”  _

She laughed. 

_ “Wait a second- you went to them?”  _ Anakin asked, eyes wide in surprise.  _ “How?” _

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes fondly,  _ “it was the will of the Force, my Padawan.” _

_ “To do what?”  _

Her and Finn faced the other Skywalkers and answered together, the words already known in their hearts, the memory of gentle hands tugging them to their feet and leading them to safety.

“To guide.”


End file.
